1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of security devices, and more particularly relates to a lock cover device for protecting a mortise lock or the like against the ingress of moisture, detritus and the like.
2. The Prior Art
Numerous devices have been devised which are intended to function to protect locks against contamination while providing ready access to the keyway when the lock must be operated.
Such devices have, in general taken the form of more or less complex internal mechanical elements disposed within the lock housing per se and operable by manual movement or, in some instances, by insertion of a key into the keyway. Devices of the type described are fabricated as part of the lock mechanism and, accordingly, are not adaptable for use with already mounted lock mechanisms.
More recently it has been proposed to provide auxiliary protective members which may be used in conjunction with locks not originally equipped therewith. The members heretofore available have been cumbersome, unsightly and difficult to install.